Elevator Love Story
by MadameMinty
Summary: Who is this strange red-haired man following our little unsuspecting Moyashi onto elevator number 2 every morning? Well, it is in fact his would-be, not quite stalker. Laven, enjoy! Total random kinda crack fic..


Don't ask me where this story came from.. I drank like 3 energy drinks and I wrote this at like 2 in the morning. It's pure caffeine turned into a weird crack story! c:

-Minty

Oh, I don't own D. Gray-Man otherwise it would all be VERY random... like this story! c:

**Elevator Love Story**

Even if he had no particular reason to get on the elevator every morning at exactly 7:15 am, Lavi always did. Why? Because of a certain white-haired neighbor of his. Now don't think that our little Lavi is a stalker. Quite the contrary, he just happens to be going the same way as the white-haired resident. Even though he had no point in heading that direction and would usually turn around in the lobby and get back onto the elevator as soon as his little neighbor was out of his sight. No, he, Lavi Bookman Jr., was no stalker, definitely not. He just had a certain infatuation with said white-haired young man.  
This morning began as any other morning in the past had. Lavi awoke to his rather annoyingly high-pitched alarm clock at exactly six in the morning, proceeded to shower, dress himself and eat whatever met his sole eye first in his almost empty refrigerator. He left with three minutes to spare, after checking to make sure that his door was properly shut and locked, and made his way to the elevator. The elevator was four rooms down and on the left side of the hallway, just opposite the room where the object of his infatuation lived, unaware that he had a certain red-head for a would-be, but not quite stalker.  
Blissfully unaware of his not quite stalker, the young white-haired Allen Walker continued with his morning routine of waking at 5:30 am, showering, dressing, and eating everything in his dangerously under stocked kitchen, and leaving his small apartment at exactly 7:14 am. As he stepped across the threshold of his room, number 354 to be exact, he noticed a red-haired man walking towards the elevator. Now, Allen was no fool, he recognized the man almost immediately. It was the same man that followed him onto the elevator every morning. Being painfully naïve as he was, he never suspected this red-haired man of being a would be, but not quite stalker to none other than himself. No, he just thought of him as another friendly passenger of elevator number 2.  
Allen paused momentarily in front of the shiny metallic doors of elevator number 2, waiting patiently for them to slide open. Glancing sideways for a moment, Allen noticed the red-head standing rather close to him. But, Allen was the apartment complex's notorious gentleman and he did not speak ill towards the man, even though he was growing more uncomfortable by the second as the man leaned slightly closer to Allen, as though he were trying to sniff him. The uncomfortable moment between Allen and the red-haired man only continued for a brief millisecond more, interrupted by the soft _swoosh_ made by elevator number 2's doors as they glided open, revealing the small yet stylish interior of the elevator's carriage. Allen waited for a moment to see if the red-haired man would step into the small room that was elevator number 2 first, or if it would be like every other morning, where the man would calmly wait for Allen to step in first before moving in rather close behind him, then turn and press the button labeled 'lobby'.  
Doing exactly as Allen had described in the paragraph above, the two men proceeded in the awkward ride from the 7th floor to the lobby. Exchanging brief 'hellos' they stood in a silence so thick and awkward you could practically hear a gay baby being born somewhere within a ten mile radius of the apartment complex. After so many months of this awkward ride every morning, one would begin to think that Allen had become used to it. But, no, in fact he was becoming more and more aware of the fact that this red-haired man may be his would be, but not quite stalker. Deciding to find out once and for all if this mysterious man was a stalker or just an ordinary neighbor that liked to stand uncomfortably close to others and stare at them openly and without shame.  
"Uhmm, excuse me, but why do you ride the number 2 elevator at exactly the same time that I do, every morning?" Allen finally mustered up the courage to ask.  
Not expecting such a straightforward question, the red-haired man just stared at his white-haired neighbor for a moment, mouth ever so slightly open. Noticing the quizzical look that his object of infatuation gave him, he realized that he had no choice but to give a straightforward answer in return. "Well, I have a small infatuation with a certain white-haired neighbor of mine, and a current occupant of elevator number 2, and I was just trying to find the right chance to ask this person if they would like to join me for a cup of coffee," the red-haired man explained, as if it was the most obvious fact on this side of the Atlantic Ocean. After hearing this and debating whether or not the other occupant of elevator number 2 was in fact a full blown stalker, or just a man with an innocent crush who had not planned on actually doing anything about it, Allen had decided upon an answer.  
"If you do in fact mean to say that the object of your infatuation just so happens to be me, then yes I would love to have a cup of coffee with you, if that's what you want to do. But first, at least tell me your name, I can't keep calling you my would be, but not quite stalker," Allen said, throwing all caution to the wind and aiming a blindingly white small at the red-haired man.  
_Would be, but not quite stalker?_ , Lavi thought to himself as he opened his mouth to answer his white-haired neighbor. "My name is Lavi Bookman Jr., but you can just call me Lavi. And, yes that is exactly what I wish, Allen," Lavi replied, smiling back at Allen. Allen still being as naïve as he was, did not wonder how Lavi had found out his name. Which was an easy task for Lavi to do, he just went through Allen's mail every morning after the white-haired gentleman left.  
Lavi knew how to pick locks and could easily open the apartment complex's simple mailboxes. As a result he read lots of people's mail, that was how he found out that the resident in room 214, a Mr. Krory, liked mail order blood and Vampire Weekly magazines. He also found out that the resident in room 317, Yuu Kanda, though cold and unwelcoming as he may seem actually loved knitting and doll collecting and received weekly magazines pertaining to both. He figured that you could learn a lot about people from their mail, things that they may not have wanted you to know. But Lavi continued to go through others mail until he found out what he needed to know about them, but that is beside the current point.  
Our little would be, but not quite stalker had found a happy ending to his elevator love story and everything continued along its merry little way at the Black Order apartment complex. That is until resident samurai Yuu Kanda noticed that his knitting magazines had strangely disappeared from his mailbox, but that is a story for another time and place.

Soooo. How did I do? It as my first time writing Laven... my favoritest pairing ever :3 Oh, this is AU if you didn't happen to notice c: Leave a review if ya liked it! I love you guys :3 **[EDITED]**


End file.
